Hasta el sol de hoy
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: La tragedia de Rowena Ravenclaw y el amor que Godric Gryffindor y Helga Hufflepuff deben de mantener al margen. Para Simonpotterhead.


**Hasta el sol de hoy **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Para:** _Simonpotterhead_. Este regalo de cumpleaños corresponde a tu petición Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff, creo que me ha quedado muy dramático y como que Rowena tiene más protagonismo que ellos pero espero que te guste, saludos.

* * *

Helga entra en la habitación sumida en penumbras y en lo primero que se fijan sus ojos, es en el cuerpo tendido en el lecho. El cabello negro que antes era sedoso, ahora es como un manto desaliñado que se extiende sobre sus hombros delgados. El rostro ha perdido su brillo natural y ahora luce como una máscara pétrea. Como todos los días, Helga se encuentra allí para hacerle compañía y para ayudarla en cualquier cosa que Rowena disponga.

Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Rowena ha acostumbrado vestir con el color azul y no será en el lecho de su muerte que Helga logrará hacerla cambiar de parecer. Hacía unos días atrás, Helga trató de confundirla para que se pusiera uno de sus vestidos pero Rowena se terminó dando cuenta. «Que esté al borde de la muerte —le dijo Rowena en aquella ocasión—, no significa que puedas engañar a mis sentidos.»

— ¿Por qué no le has pedido a ninguno de los elfos domésticos que abra las cortinas?

Rowena tarda unos segundos en responder como si se estuviera acostumbrando a su presencia. Ella se incorpora lentamente; cuando Helga se ofrece a ayudarla, Rowena se niega.

—Testaruda hasta el final —dice Helga—. Es un día hermoso, ¿por qué no vamos a visitar los invernaderos? Los arbustos autofertilizantes son una maravilla de ver.

—Yo soy más de los encantamientos, Helga. Con los años que llevamos conociéndonos, deberías saberlo.

—Debes salir de la habitación, Rowena —vuelve a insistir la fundadora—. Es lo que necesitas.

Rowena sonríe con melancolía y labios resecos.

—No te engañes, Helga —responde con seguridad—. Lo que yo necesito no es salir a disfrutar del calor del sol. Lo que yo necesito se encuentra en Albania y no quiere saber nada sobre mí.

Helga abre la boca para contestar pero vuelve a cerrarla enseguida. Sabe perfectamente que Rowena se refiere a Helena, su hija que residen en Albania, pero Helga no se atreve a tocar más el tema. De una u otra forma, el tema de Helena termina desembocando en la identidad del padre de la muchacha; algo de lo que Rowena se niega a hablar.

— ¿Has desayunado ya? —pregunta Helga, cambiando de tema.

—No es necesario que te quedes —asegura Rowena y le da la ligera impresión de que quiere echarla—. Tú misma lo has dicho, el día está soleado y hay que aprovecharlo. Busca a Godric y llévalo a ver los arbustos autofertilizantes, le va a agradar.

Helga se muerde el labio inferior de forma pensativa y termina asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza. Sin decir una sola palabra más, abre la puerta y echándole una última mirada de soslayo a Rowena, comienza a caminar por el corredor.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

La sala tiene forma circular y cuando se encuentra vacía, a Helga le da la sensación de que es mucho más grande. Una mesa rectangular se encuentra en medio de la sala y cuatro sillas se ubican junto a ella. Cada una de esas sillas lleva el escudo de la casa que cada uno de los fundadores representa. La silla de Salazar sigue allí pero ya hace varios años que él no se sienta allí, Godric no la ha mandado retirar por respeto a la amistad que tanto tiempo lo unió con Slytherin, y la silla de Rowena permanece ahí hasta después de su muerte.

Helga recuerda cuando eran los cuatros jóvenes que decidieron fundar un colegio que abriera sus puertas a todos los niños magos de la región. Los cuatros se sentaban en sus respectivas sillas y discutían acerca de los asuntos del colegio: maneras de mejorarlo, organización de las clases y selección de las casas. La silla de Salazar fue la primera en quedar vacía, cuando decidió marcharse del colegio para siempre.

Ahora es el turno de Rowena que ha caído mortalmente enferma y ni siquiera la magia es capaz de salvarla. Solamente quedan Godric y ella para discutir acerca de los asuntos del colegio, aunque Rowena intenta opinar en determinados asuntos, no es lo mismo que antes y los fundadores que quedan se han dado cuenta de ello. Dentro de unos años, ni siquiera ellos... Helga no quiere terminar aquel pensamiento y trata de no pensar en ello.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunta Godric cuando se sienta a su lado.

—Tan testadura como de costumbre —responde Helga sin miramientos—. ¿Has podido averiguar algo de Helena?

Godric guarda silencio por algunos segundos y niega con la cabeza.

—Lo único que sabemos hasta ahora es que se encuentra en Albania —comienza a decir él—. Rowena quiere enviar el Barón por su hija pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Recuerdo que cuando era estudiante, se metía en muchos conflictos y su temperamento se salía muy fácil de control —secunda la fundadora—. No creo que ese muchacho sea la persona indicada para ir a buscar a Helena.

— ¿Y quién lo es? —interroga Godric y junta las manos sobre la mesa—. No podemos impedir que Rowena mande una lechuza al Barón, encomendándole que vaya a Albania pero podríamos aconsejarla. Sobre todo tú, Helga. A ti te escucha más que a mí.

Helga tarda en responder pero finalmente dice:

—Tienes que comprenderla, Godric. Helena desapareció un día sin dar explicación y por más que Rowena le ha escrito, ella se niega a venir a ver a su madre.

Godric la observa con ojos impasibles y Helga aparta la mirada mientras se muerde el labio inferior. La partida de Salazar fue hace tanto tiempo que de cierta forma, Helga ya ha olvidado como lucía cuando decidió marcharse. Lo único que recuerda son los gritos de Godric, las súplicas de Rowena y la promesa de Salazar que se marcharía cuando amaneciera.

—Yo no tuve la culpa que Salazar decidiera marcharse —asegura el hombre—. Un simple capricho suyo.

—Si hubiera sido un simple capricho, no se habría marchado.

—Cuando decidimos fundar Hogwarts, dijimos que todos los niños que demostraran tener talento para la magia, podrían asistir al colegio —le recuerda Godric—. ¿Admitir solamente a niños hijos de magos? Un capricho demasiado elitista.

—Rowena no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que Salazar se marchó.

—Nadie ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que Salazar se marchó —golpea la mesa con el puño cerrado—. ¡Era mi amigo!

Helga se acerca a él como algo que no puede evitar y sus manos pequeñas se cierran en torno a las grandes de Godric. No es necesario que ella diga nada al respecto, con aquel simple contacto, está transmitiendo más que mil palabras.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Las semanas transcurren con una lentitud que abruma y con cada día que pasa, Rowena siente que sus fuerzas van decayendo con más intensidad. El invierno se va acercando a pasos agigantados y la superficie del lago ya comienza a congelarse. Todavía no ha comenzado a nevar pero es cuestión de tiempo para que suceda y los estudiantes comiencen a jugar guerras de bolas de nieve.

Godric Gryffindor contempla la lechuza marrón con manchas negras que acaba de llegar desde Albania. Un pedazo de pergamino dorado, va atado a la pata izquierda y una sensación de temor se instaura en su pecho. La caligrafía es bastante desordenada como si las palabras hubieran sido escritas con nerviosismo y atropello. Lee tan rápido como es posible y suelta una maldición cuando termina de leer.

Lo primero que piensa es en buscar a Helga y se dirige rápidamente a sus aposentos.

—Helga ha ocurrido algo... —comienza a decir Godric pero se detiene abruptamente al darse cuenta en la condición que se encuentra Helga: el cabello dorado cayendo en suaves bucles y la piel blanca de su espalda al descubierto—. Lo lamento, debí llamar a la puerta.

La mujer se sube el vestido tan rápido como le es posible mientras Godric desvía la mirada.

—No te disculpes, Godric —responde ella con una leve sonrisa—. No sería la primera mujer a la que ves de ese modo.

—Ha llegado una lechuza desde Albania —comunica Godric y su semblante se endurece de repente.

— ¿Noticias de Helena? —pregunta Helga como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

—Noticias trágicas debo decir. Godric extiende el pergamino en dirección a Helga.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —dice de forma retórica—. ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Rowena? Está muy débil, una noticia como está va a destruirla por completo.

—Pensé en acudir a ti porque Rowena confía más en ti —comenta Godric—. Lo más probable es que diga que he inventado todo esto para acabar con ella y no puede esforzarse de esa forma.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con el varón? —pregunta Helga en un susurro. —Se ha suicidado con el mismo puñal con el que mató a Helena.

Gruesas lágrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos dorados de Helga y él la rodea con sus brazos para contenerla.

— ¡Es tan horrible! —exclama entre lágrimas—. ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Rowena?

—No tengo idea, Helga —asegura él—. De verdad que no tengo idea.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Rowena camina con los pies descalzos a través del corredor y sus ojos están marchitos como dos flores que se han quedado al sol. Desde que se ha enterado del asesinato de su hija, sus fuerzas han decaído considerablemente y la vida de repente ha perdido el sentido para ella. El invierno es más frío de lo habitual o quizás ella lo percibe de ese modo, porque sus días se están agotando poco a poco.

— ¡Rowena! —dice Godric cuando la observa caminando y rápidamente se acerca a ella—. ¿Qué haces levantada? El medimago ha dicho que tienes que guardar reposo.

— ¡No quiero, Godric! —responde ella como si de una niña se tratara—. Quiero a mi hija y me la quitaron. Jamás pude decirle que él es su padre...

Godric siente un escalofrío cuando Rowena insinúa al padre de Helena, algo de lo que en su vida jamás ha querido mencionar, y se apresura a sujetarla del brazo cuando las piernas de la mujer flaquean.

—No puedes salir de tus aposentos —recuerda él y la guía en dirección a la habitación—. No puedes andar por los pasillos con este frío.

— ¿Cuándo ha llegado el invierno que no me di cuenta? —pregunta ella con un susurro apenas audible—. Siento frío y al mismo tiempo no lo siento. Es como si me quemara hasta desaparecer.

Él le coloca la mano en la frente y comprueba que Rowena tiene la piel caliente como una brasa. Los volados del vestido topacio de Helga aparecen y Godric casi suspira de alivio. Ella le ayuda a colocar a Rowena en el lecho de plumas y enseguida le colocan unos paños fríos en la frente.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —pregunta Helga mientras sirve un vaso de agua fría para que Rowena la beba.

—La encontré caminando por el pasillo —responde él con la mirada seria.

—Hay que bajarle la fiebre de un modo u otro —dice ella y le hace beber otro vaso de agua para que no tenga los labios secos.

Una lechuza es enviada inmediatamente al medimago personal de Rowena y el hombre enseguida acude al colegio. Godric es quien se encarga de explicarle lo que ha sucedido y deja que el medimago se quede a solas con Rowena.

— ¿Crees qué...? —la pregunta de Helga queda en una simple insinuación.

—Esperemos que no —contesta Godric con el semblante rígido—. Hay que ser concientes que Rowena ha decaído desde el asesinato de Helena, la tiene devastada.

Helga se contiene para no llorar y nuevamente Godric se siente obligado a contenerla. No por estar realmente obligado pero siente que es lo correcto en nombre de la amistad que los unes desde hace tantos años y los va a continuar uniendo más allá del mundo físico.

—No es el momento indicado pero, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos meses? —susurra él contra sus cabellos dorados como el sol.

Ella lo observa con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que quieren ser derramadas y siente el corazón de Godric, bombeando sangre junto a la palma de su mano. A su mente acude el día en que Godric la besó dulce y lento como esos besos que parecen existir solamente en los cuentos.

—Me temo que no puedo, Godric —las palabras de Helga apenas son audibles—. Rowena se encuentra en un estado delicado y debo prestarle la mayor parte de mi atención, ella es mi amiga ante todo, es como una hermana para mí y debo darle prioridad en este momento tan crítico.

—Al menos, ¿puedo guardar la esperanza de qué en un futuro pueda suceder?

Como toda respuesta, Helga se pone en puntillas de pie y atrae el rostro de Godric hacía ella.


End file.
